


one word (rumors)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [18]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: rumors</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (rumors)

The word of The Punisher’s return to Hell’s Kitchen comes in hushed whispers, blurry photographs, grainy videos, and a pile of bodies. Matt and Foggy turn to Karen for answers, as do others, but Karen has no idea he’s back. She hasn’t seen him and she doesn’t expect to – especially since the last time she saw him face to face, she had told him he’d be dead to her if he killed the Blacksmith.  _I’m already dead._ The words still haunt her sometimes.

Karen starts looking into the rumors of his return, getting a hold of the original photographs and videos and she pours over the evidence from the killings. The photos and videos are always just out of focus but they look like Frank. The people gunned down are just up his alley – ruthless men that Karen has written about. Every single one of them. She doesn’t put the connection together until she’s put the files away and is lying awake in bed because she can’t sleep. Karen Page comes to a conclusion – The Punisher is back in Hell’s Kitchen and he’s using the articles she writes as a hit list.

After a bit of investigating, which includes a lot of bribes and IOU’s, Karen is standing outside an RV parked in an abandoned and run down firehouse. What is she doing here? It feels so pointless. She told Frank she was done and he let her be done. So why is she here? She doesn’t know, even as she’s lifting her hand up to the door and knocking. She hears the sounds of shuffling around and a gun cocking and she almost hides or takes off. The door opens and standing in front of her is Frank. The Punisher. He’s bruised and scarred, his hand longer than it had been when she last saw him and he’s got a beard. She almost doesn’t recognize him. Almost. “Hi, Frank.” She breathes out.

He blinks at her for a moment and it’s like he’s taking a moment to recognize her. Frank lowers the gun in his hands and he steps to the side to let Karen in. “Ma'am.” He doesn’t invite her in, but he’s not stopping her as she climbs up the stairs and is standing in the RV. It’s almost too clean for what he does, other than the boxes of weapons and ammo. She doesn’t want to know where he got them, how he got them, or how much they cost. “What are you doing here?” He asks. Karen stops when she gets to a corkboard that’s blocking a window and she notices a few things.

The first thing she notices is the photo of his family that Karen had given him the day in the hospital. It’s sticking out just a bit from under newspaper articles and printed out versions of articles. She doesn’t have to see the author name to know who wrote them. She did. Article after article is tacked up on the board, some with red x’s on them, others blank, and others with notes on them in Frank’s handwriting. The last thing she notices is a badly torn out photo of her at a work event on the arm of a work friend. A smile forms on her face but it’s gone by the time she turns to look at Frank. “I just needed to know it was you.”

 


End file.
